


Obsession

by VirulentNeurosis



Category: Dead By Daylight, Halloween - Fandom
Genre: Blood, DBD, F/F, F/M, Forcing, Gore, Masks, Masochism, Murder, Rape, Sadism, Survivor - Freeform, The Entity - Freeform, dubcon, killer, mind breaking, outside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirulentNeurosis/pseuds/VirulentNeurosis
Summary: Nea gets stuck between a window and a hard place.





	1. Sometimes stealth doesn't work.

**Author's Note:**

> Also let it be known that the only reason this writings come out is for my friend Chasing-Sin so you should THANK THEM-  
> If you’re reading this Chase, you big pouty baby, I love you <3

Nea had always been the quietest out of the survivors. Even Jake couldn't outdo her, and many times she found herself the sole survivor of her team- or at least, the last to be hooked. Hiding was handy in a game where fighting was out of the question. Michael Myers was also silent in a way, but he had brutalized those skills. This round he had won by a long shot, and she had quickly found herself alone with only one generator working- no use trying to find the hatch, it wasn't summoned yet.  
His hunting instincts were nothing short of miraculous. Time and time again he had nearly found her, Nea had only been saved by luck and her small frame. A cycle quickly made itself known when Nea would find a generator and not long after she'd feel a shiver on the back of her neck. She's crawl away and mere moments later Myers would be breaking her generator. Seconds ticked by slowly, which turned into minutes, until a full hour had passed. And still, they danced around the map in complete silence. As the clock ticked by, Myers' movements lost their agile grace, while his breathing became louder as his agitation grew.

Despite both of their best best efforts, Nea was nearly finished with a generator he had destroyed earlier. Soon she'd be able to leave this terrifying killer behind. Or so she thought- unluckily for her, Myers had decided to double back, and in a few short moments, he would be upon her. While working, she heard nothing. Only the occasional caws of the crows summoned by the entity. Suddenly, a massive pale hand grabbed her by the back of the neck, picking her up like a naughty kitten caught drinking spilled milk.

How did she miss him? Where had his heartbeat gone? Nea found herself hurt and gasping on the ground, cursing her foolishness. She had gotten too impatient and that was what would cost her this round. Myers stalked closer, kneeling down next to her. She stilled, pretending to be too wounded to move. Nea had been caught, but she had one trick up her sleeve; a shard of glass, held so tightly in her hand that her palm bled from the effort. He yanked her up by her hair and she cried out, slamming her last resort into his leg. He roared in surprise and anger, completely thrown off by her move. Nea scrambled up onto her hands and legs, crawling towards the nearest window. If she got there in time, all she had to do was jump over and she would be gone again. Then she good finish the generator and leave...

She was about halfway through it before he caught up with her. Her torso was sticking out through the other side of the brick framing when she felt cold fingers dig into her shoulder. Myers picked her up with one hand, and slammed her down against the broken windowsill. The sharp edges of glass tore at her stomach, digging deep into the flesh. Nea shrieked, reaching behind her, gripping for anything to set her free. The killer took the flailing arm and shoved it painfully into her back until she felt her fragile bones creek under his strength.

 

Her screams sounded heavenly to him. They brought the killer back to a simpler time, when he was free to kill as he pleased. His cock hardened as he remembered his streak of chaos through the streets of the sleepy town he had spent his early childhood in. Myers bent himself over her, pushing her arm so hard into her back that her lungs were nearly crushed. Finally, those loud, shrill screams stopped. She could only gasp and writhe under him. He nuzzled her hat from her head and inhaled her scent. She smelled sweet, nothing like that disgusting cheap perfume he remembered his sister using. 

His breathing was almost deafening in her ear. She couldn't focus on anything else, and her vision was swimming from the amount of pressure her captor was applying to her back. To make things infinitely worse, she could feel his cock rubbing against her lower back. "Please." She managed to choke out. "Just kill me."  
As if moving to oblige, Myers moved his free hand to press his knife into her throat. She closed her eyes, letting tears run free from her closed lids. What a horrific way to die, under this.. monster. Of course he had planned to kill her, but his instincts were being pushed back by something even more primal. His leg still throbbed from his preys' attempt to be free herself of him, and the blue material had been bled through. Myers wasn't finished with her, not by a long shot. 

When Nea felt a hand caress the crotch of her shorts, she snapped her eyes open, letting out a crushed wheeze and squeezing her legs tightly together. It suddenly dawned on her that a simple death was not in her future. The action was fruitless, though, and Myers simply yanked her shorts down. Cold air hit her bare ass and she screamed from the other side of the wall, her free hand pushing against it. She didn't want this, anything but this. 

Like a wretched animal Myers rubbed his groin against hers. His cock was pushing against the fabric, straining to be free. Impatiently, he tore his own clothes off, not even bothering with the zipper. Nea's fingers scraped at the stonework, desperately trying to find purchase to escape. She couldn't even look behind her, only feel as he wrenched apart her legs with his knee with little effort, and taking advantage of the opening and pushing his hips into her. Pressing flush against the survivor, he rubbed himself hurriedly against her cunt. 

That was all the time she had to prepare as Michael Myers slammed himself into her. His knife pushed into her throat and her screams were silenced as the blade dug deeper into her flesh. The best she could do was choke and cry as he slammed his hips against her, tearing and stretching her unwilling cunt out. He'd done well, saving the best for last like this. How could she have known that being his obsession would spell out such a terrible fate? Myers' heartbeat was deafening in her ears, and she could feel him breathing hot air against the back of her neck. Calloused hands tore themselves through her hair as he forced her back onto him. Her legs hung uselessly in the air, twitching each time he slammed into her. The killer was pushing her so hard into the bricks that her hips were becoming bruised. Nea could do nothing more than hold on for dear life until he was finished with her.

Suddenly, for the first time his breathing was becoming ragged and irregular. His heartbeat grew in sound until it was thunderous. He pulled her head upward, bending her backwards painfully. His knife dug deeper and deeper, and she was sure her throat would be cut open at any second as blood dripped down the blade and onto the handle. And yet she could do nothing about it, only let him rape her like a disgusting rutting beast. He pushed the lips of his mask over her mouth, and the cold plastic of it froze her down to her core. At that moment Myers came, going stiff as he spilled his burning seed inside her. She looked up at him with her mouth opened, but no no sound came past her lips. Nea could almost see the color of his eyes from her position. Then, in one swift motion, he cut her throat open, spilling hot blood up into his mask in a spray and down her clothes, dripping over the brick wall and seeping into the ground where so many others had died. She barely let out a gurgle, true to her quiet nature at the end. Soon she would relax by the campfire with her fellow survivors, and this nightmare would be through- for a while, at least.

Myers dropped Nea's corpse on the ground and stepped away from it. The entities' claws materialized from the sky and climbed downward, gingerly pulling her body back up towards itself. He peered questionably up towards its graceful limbs. Had it been watching the entire time he had raped her? He imagined it had, not that it mattered to him in the slightest. As he cleaned his knife with the fabric of his uniform, Myers turned and walked towards the mist, disappearing into it. He was excited for the next match.


	2. Bad Manners Will Get You Nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg is a cocky idiot.

Loud and agile, Meg Thomas was the perfect distraction for any situation. Whether that be in the match or keeping her friend and occasional lover Nea from despairing. Meg had been the one to coax her out from behind the log at the campfire, and it was her who had let her borrow clothes she kept stashed in a nearby trunk, to replace the ones that Myers had ripped off of her. So why had she been avoiding her this entire match? Of course Meg couldn't have known at the time that Nea was healing in her own way, all she could guess was that her friend was furious with her. She had yet to know or experience what Nea had been put through.  
To take her mind off of Nea, Meg became the teams' distraction. Ever since the game had started off Meg had been keeping the huntress off of her teammates' backs, even resorting to rude remarks and distasteful taunting to distract her. By the time the last generator was powered, Anna had been enraged beyond her normal capacity. She began to solely go after Meg, throwing axe after axe, to no avail. At one point, Meg had stood on top of the huntresses' very own roof, lowering her pants down to moon her. David thought it was hilarious, and Dwight, of course, found it very crude. Nea, who usually loved her immature antics was nowhere to be found the entire match.

Finally nearing the completion of this game, Meg was opening one of the powered exit doors when she heard Nea's unmistakable terrified scream. When she arrived, Nea was already injured and cowering in the basement under the huntress. At the beginning she had been found and had refused to be touched by any of her fellow survivors after she had escaped. The huntress, infuriated still from her dealing with Meg, had an axe in her hand and her arm raised as she prepared to down her victim. It had been just Nea's luck that the killers' territorial imperative had led her down to the basement where she camped out.

Meg, too caught up in her own pride to even think about the fact that the huntress might have a secret perk, took it upon herself to save her friend. "Hey, fuckface!" She stepped into the huntresses' vision. "Didya forget about me?." Had it not been for Meg already enraging the killer their entire match, the she may have not even turned around. But she did, and that's exactly when Meg Thomas's fate was sealed.

Her plan was already coming together before the huntress had even turned towards her. She had two hits before she went down; three if she timed it right. That was just enough to get Nea and herself to the exit and out of the damned place. Nea had already taken advantage of the diversion, slipping out of her corner as soon as the killers' back was turned. She skittered to the nearest exit where David was waiting with Dwight. Both of the men were no doubt hoping for their safe return.

The first axe narrowly missed Meg, coming inches to hitting her. It stuck itself into a nearby tree with a dull thunk. Past the shack, through the bus, and she was in the home stretch with the huntress right on her tail. She hadn't been hit once! At this moment Meg couldn't imagine a single thing getting in the way of her victory. That was, until Anna's hatchet struck true, sinking deep into the back of her leg. Meg felt her previous stamina drain out of her as her body slammed into the ground. But it was only one hit, she thought. What had happened? The answer to this was simple; a particularly nasty perk referred to as No One Escapes Death. Meg was dimly aware of Nea's angry screams, which were slowly being drowned out by the Huntresses' humming. Her boots heavily fell upon ground as she took her time walking towards Meg: there was no reason to hurry, she had her prey and everyone present knew it. Meg felt herself being lifted up, and through her stupor she saw David and Dwight dragging Nea through the gateway that led to safety. At least there's that, she thought. Her friends were safe, that's all that mattered. Soon she would be on the hook, and they would all meet back up at the campfire. Her head rung dimly, and she found herself not even trying to struggle against her captor. Soon she'd wished she had.

Nea followed close behind, her hand was on her stomach, pressing a bandage against the deep wound the huntress had inflicted on her before. She kept a distance between her and other two- if she was caught, they were both done for. Back at the gate, everything had been screaming for her to run. Her body may have healed from her earlier abuse, but Nea's mind was far from it. And yet,she had pushed past those feelings, wrenching from Davids' arms, and had thrown herself back into the game. Now she sat peering over a wooden sill, watching as the huntress threw her victim against a tree.

When Meg's mind finally cleared, she found herself pressed up to the side of a large oak. When Meg tried to pull away, she found her arms tied securely with a thick rope around the tree. The rough bark scratched into her face and neck, but no matter how hard she yanked and pulled, Meg could not escape. Her bonds wouldn't even budge from their position. Fear gripped her as the killer stalked out of her vision. The hairs on her neck stood at attention when she felt searing hot air breath down on her. The huntress hummed her familiarly terrifying tune, taking the time to rake her fingers slowly down megs back. When she got to the beginning of her pants, she slid them down to her ankles, exposing Megs rump to the freezing air. Megs' struggling took a turn into outright slamming herself into the wood. "Hey.. HEY! What the fuck are you doing? Knock it off!" Her face was beet red, and she was shivering in the cold. Anna ignored her angry cries, simply wrapping a hand around her mouth to silence her. She raked her nails down Megs poor ass, leaving a trail of angry welts in their wake. Meg flinched violently under the others' touch, pressing herself against the firm wood of the oak. The killer, seeing her reaction, made a satisfied noise, withdrawing her hands and moving a few feet behind her victim.

The noise of leather and metal could be heard under her constant humming. Fearing the worst, Meg took the time to fill the air with her words instead. "What are you going to do with me?" When her question was ignored, she spoke up again. "If this is about the taunting then I'm sorry." She became angry when the huntress would not answer her. "Just fucking kill me!" She screamed, throwing herself against the oak in a wretched attempt to be free of her prison. A sharp crack whistled through the air as the huntress lashed her utility belt across megs ass. Meg shrieked in surprise and pain, flinching against the wood. The huntress whipped her again and again, giving her no time to recuperate. She was raising her arm, hand tightly gripping the heavy metal tipped belt, and lashing it down on Megs unprotected ass with a monstrous ferocity.

Nearby, Nea was holding her hand to her mouth while tears threatened to spill out. Seeing Meg being abused in such hideous way gave her a sense of helplessness that she hadn't felt since Myers had raped her. Was this some type of fucked up punishment for Megs earlier actions? A unrelenting guilt washed through her that threatened to tear her completely apart. It was her fault, she reasoned, that Meg had been caught. Neither of the girls would have been in this place had she just played the entities' forsaken game. Memories of her recent rape flooded through her, and she found herself gripping onto the jacket that Meg had given her for comfort, like it was the only thing keeping her anchored to this world. Each time the huntress brought down her belt onto Meg, she flinched, and every time Meg screamed, in her mind Nea was screaming along with her. But even through this, Nea kept onto her ironclad will. She would escape with Meg, or they would both die trying.

Neither of the survivors knew how much time had passed, but to both it felt like an eternity. In some places Megs skin had split open, dripping thin streams of bright red blood down her rear. Almost every inch of it was bruised, the coloring ranging from a sickly yellow to a terrifyingly dark purple. At this point the survivor was nearing unconsciousness- she could barely keep herself upright, and had long since stopped struggling. As for the huntress, though, not once had she stopped. From Nea's perspective, she was breathing heavily, and her back was sweating through her shirt with the effort. So much time had past that the feeling had gone out of Nea's legs. Finally, the huntress lowered her arm, dropped the belt on the ground. Nea, who had forced herself to watch the entirety of Megs' punishment, perked up. Meg on the other hand didn't even seem to notice. Was her abuse finally over? The killer pulled a hatchet out, and slammed it into the ropes holding meg. No sooner had it been cut off than the huntress had picked her up by one of her braids, throwing her onto her back on the ground. Meg let out a yelp as her sensitive flesh hit hard flooring. Nea could finally see her face, and what she saw made her heart drop. Megs' eyes were swollen and puffy, and tears had stained them for so long that her cheeks were a burnt maroon.

Anyone who had played in the Entities' twisted games and had watched this would think one thing; the Huntress was going to kill Meg Thomas with her own hands. Truth be told, that might have been a better fate for her. So it was nothing short of an unlucky miracle in either of the survivors' eyes when instead the huntress began to tear down her own pants in an impatient frenzy. Megs' energy seemed to come back to her as she found herself lurching forward, ready to sprint away as soon as she could find her feet. Her captor had not let her guard down though, and with one leg free of her pants, stepped down on her chest hard enough to stop the airflow to Megs' lungs. The survivor clawed angrily at her leg, leaving deep gashes on her calf and ankle, but that didn't seem to deter the huntress in the least. When her pants were off, the huntress promptly sat down on Megs chest, scooting upward until her dripping cunt was hovering over Megs' mouth. She still had fight in her, taking the reclaimed air to scream and struggle. Anna answered this by letting out an angry snarl, and pulling out her axe. She held it over her head in an one armed swing, and lodged the thing in Megs shoulder. It sliced clean through, burying itself in her collarbone. A pained shriek let itself out before Meg could even process what had happened. She stopped struggling then, and when Anna lowered herself onto her face, the survivor submitted easily, tilting her head upward to press herself into her captors' surprisingly soft flesh. At first, Megs tongue darted about her folds timidly. But as time went on, she became braver, teasing Anna's soft folds with her tongue and delivering love-bites onto the flesh of her thighs. Anna, thoroughly pleased with her victims actions, let out grunts of approval and placed a hand on top of Megs' head, using her as a mere object to grind against. Megs chin dribbled with her sloppiness, and the huntress let out a happy coo, pushing her hips harder against Megs' tongue. Megs shoulder throbbed something awful, but she ignored it for the sake of her current situation.

Nea, on the other hand, could barely hold herself from jumping over the window sill and tackling the huntress. Her face burned terribly, and she was all too aware of the searing warmth in her pants. Since when did these monsters even fuck? Time and time again, all they had previously done was kill, constantly heeding the entities' call. So what had changed? Suddenly they all seemed more focused on satisfying their sexual urges than anything. Looking up at the sky, it suddenly struck her that this too could be the Entities' goal. Maybe in some twisted way it enjoyed watching the killers act like absolute animals, fucking whatever they could get their hands on. And now here Meg was, with a 7 foot something murderer humping her face like a needy kitten.

The huntress let out a garbled cry that almost sounded like a moan, and twisted her fingers further into Megs hair. She began to tremble, pressing so close to Meg that it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. And then, with another cry, the huntress locked her legs around Megs head and completely cut off her air supply. Meg began to thrash wildly, slapping at her captors legs in an wretchedly weak attempt to flee. She was met with fingers twisting painfully in her hair, nearly tearing her scalp. Sweat beaded down her forehead, and she wrapped her arms around Anna's thighs, lapping at her cunt with the urgency of a dying man. Dark spots danced across her vision, and a terrible pounding in her head told her how serious her situation was. She could barely think in her soft prison, all of her senses were interrupted and filled with the huntress. It was nearly maddening. Finally, when Meg felt like she could take no more, the huntress let out one final terrifying shriek, and came fiercely with Megs face stuck securely between her legs. She finally released the poor survivor, and Meg lay there, coughing and wheezing, desperately trying to get air into her lungs. When she finally calmed down, Meg opened her eyes to a very curious killer peering inches from her face.  
The killers' eyes were black behind her mask, and although she looked more like a monster than anything, a very human-like blush was settled on her face, and her hair was messy underneath its shawl. Her head tilted to the side in a questioning manner, before standing up suddenly. She pulled the axe out of Megs' arm and with a wet noise it was free. Meg barely even noticed the shock of pain stemming through her, as her adrenaline at almost dying several times throughout their session had numbed her. Still, the sight of her own blood pouring down her shoulder was outright sickening. Without any warning the huntress stood up, reaching down to grab Megs leg. The survivor found her courage again at the prospect of more unknown torture and began to kick and scream with all her might as stones and twigs tore up her back. Anna sat down on a nearby chest and pulled Meg up into her lap, so that she was laying across it on her stomach.

Nea realized when she was crawling through the grass that Meg hadn't said a single word almost since the abuse had started. It was extremely uncharacteristic of her, and even when she had laid dying on the hook the girl had been known to say snide comment after comment, mocking the killers for their strategies. Was this really what it took to shut her up?

Meg would have kept struggling without fail had the huntress not taken the time to calmly rest the sharp blade of her hatchet against her cunt. That was all it had taken to force her into submission yet again. So there she lay, shaking like a leaf and letting out quiet, worried whimpers. Little did she know, her outburst had given the killer a wicked idea. Anna flipped her hatchet so that the handle of it was pressing firmly against Megs crotch. She then began to slowly push the waxed dark wood into her. Upon realizing what she was doing, Meg let out a despaired cry. Why was she doing this to her? She barely had time to brace herself as the huntress suddenly pushed the thing fully into her, up to the hilt. The full underside of the blade slammed into her, and her hips bucked against her captors leg without her consent. Anna began to fuck her ruthlessly, pistoning her weapon in and out with the practiced grace one could only expect from a killer. Meg quickly found herself crying out like a kit, and grinding herself miserably against the strong leg holding her up. Was this the killers' fucked up idea of a thank you? Or was it a part of her torture? As a finger wormed it's way into Megs mouth, she decided that she didn't give a single fuck. Meg spread her legs further, and Anna made a surprised note of approval at seeing this. She leaned down over Megs back, pressing her chest into her so that she could hum in Megs ear. The song was maddening, and Meg could feel her sanity dripping away the more her captor fucked her. Soon she was moving in tandem with the huntress, pushing back against the weapon hard enough for starts to explode across her vision. It was almost too much, and instinctively she bit down on the finger in her mouth. To her surprise, the Huntress simply grunted, nothing else. At that moment Meg Thomas had the hardest orgasm she had ever felt in her entire life. She cried out wordlessly as she came, her voice bouncing throughout the Entities' realm. Crows took off all at once around the pocket realm, flying off into the sky until there was a black cloud from horizon to horizon. She had already been leeched of her energy, and yet the huntress did not stop her torrent. Orgasm after orgasm hit her, and soon her cries mixed with Nea's. The despairing survivor had been touching herself nearly the entire time, and her body was shaking with the pleasure. Nea had never felt such a rush of shame, terror, and absolute bliss, it was enough to turn a lessor person insane.

Finally Anna removed her axe, yanking Meg yet again up by her hair. The survivor was putty in her hands. She walked to the nearest hook, dragging Megs' limp body with her. Without a second of hesitation the huntress completed her job, throwing Meg onto the cold iron. The survivor didn't even let out a whimper as the cold kiss of bloody iron split her good shoulder open. Anna then turned and walked towards her home, satisfied with the ending to this particular game. Soon the Entity would come and reap her captives soul, and she wouldn't be punished as long as one survivor faced their doom. Halfway across the woods, though, she stopped. Why hadn't it come? If Meg was the only one here, she should've been snatched up immediately. Not a second later, thunder rumbled in her ears. She turned, both terrified and enraged, to find Nea and Meg rushing towards the exit. They made it through the door and outside, both limping and crying, before she could even raise a hatchet. She screamed, kicking down a nearby tree and throwing her hatchets up at the sky. A clicking noise distracted her from her fit. She turned, and for one of the few times in her life, the huntress was frozen in fear.

Meg took one look back, pushing Nea's hands off of her. The huntress was obscured from view as dozens of claws covered her. She had never seen such a thing, as the entity almost never came down, unless it was retrieving a survivor. "Serves you right, you stupid hick bitch." Surprisingly enough the comment had come from Nea. Meg stared at her, then smiled, taking her hand and pulling her into the fog.


	3. Don't let your guard down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myers needs to stop letting his guard down.

Time was not apart of the reality of the entities' world, so it was impossible to tell how long Nea had spent at the campfire since her last match. She was sure it had been ages though, and without Meg to keep her company all she could do was wait and rest. Looking around herself, Nea barely recognized the other faces staring back at her. There was almost always four survivors sitting at the campfire; sometimes less, but never more. This time she found herself with three others of which she had never given enough time to gather their names. They were all new to the game, and still shook with fear as they awaited the next trial; sooner or later these recent victims would calm and fall into the grind of an eternity of games, but until then, Nea knew she was more or less going to have to fend for herself in the upcoming match. The new ones were almost always selfish, and fear harbored back luck. Despite this, all four shared a seat in silence, bound through a unspoken need to stay together while surrounded by the fog. 

Nea felt the urge to blink, and when she opened her eyes again her world had changed. Not even a difference in the air had signaled that she was anywhere but the campfire, and yet she found herself here all the same. No matter how many matches went by, she'd never quite get used to being picked up and dropped off at the Entities' will. A nearby street sign told her that she was in Haddonfield. Nea had been dropped in the middle of a wide paved road, with small houses on either side. Very few of the peculiar buildings had little more than a solitary piece of furniture in them. They looked gutted, none with doors nor windows. Something was off about the buildings- they didn't look like real homes, almost as if someone who had never seen the inside of a human residence had tried to create them. Before she couldn't take a step towards the nearest generator a stab of pain ran through her chest and a shriek only she could hear rang in her ears; she was the obsession. 

This time she hadn't been given the luxury of staying unseen. Myers had spotted her from across the playground at the beginning of the round, and he hunted her mercilessly straight from the start. The entire match, he would lose her and find her almost immediately after. Nea was dripping with sweat and out of breath by the end of it, but due to her effort every generator had been powered and the doors were being opened. She was not Meg, though, and wasn't built for being a distraction. Even an athlete would have been breathing hard at this point, much less wheezing as Nea was now. As she crawled into a nearby blue rotted building, Nea felt the presence of all three of her teammates leave her behind. She silently cursed them for not waiting for her, but there was nothing to do now- only try to run to the gate and hopefully survive. She was terrified of what would happen if he caught her again. She crawled to a doorway overlooking the street, searching frantically for Myers. If he caught her this far from the door she was as good as dead- or worse. She was so focused on what was happening in front of her that she had neglected to check behind herself. By the time she sensed his presence, it was already too late. The survivor felt herself become weightless as she was pulled into the air and slammed into a nearby wall. Nea let out a terrified shriek- once again he had snuck up on her, and already she knew she'd pay for it, just as she did as last time. Dust rained on them both as Myers' dirt-caked hand tightened its grip on Nea's throat. His hand was massive, covering all the way up to his victims' mouth. 

Poor Nea, having already dealt with his special treatment before, was scared stiff and hung limply in his hand. Myers tilted his head, as if assessing his next move, before digging his knife into the hem of her shorts and yanking downwards. In his haste to remove her of her bottoms, he had also split the flesh of her left thigh open. Blood bubbled around the wound and spilled over, making its way in a thick stream down her leg. Nea could only give a muffled groan and slap weakly at his chest. The rest of it he tore off without much of a problem; at least for the rest of it he left much shallower wounds in his blades wake. Nea had lost all her fight already, in her mind she was stuck in the past, and even the gashes along her legs weren't enough to rouse her. 

Myers, thorough with his hasty removing of her bottoms, raised his knife above him, inches away from Nea's brow. She flinched, curling her legs and arms upwards to protect herself- was he going to rip her open as he had before? A heavy THUNK rang out next to her ear, and she felt cold steel press against her cheek. The soft skin of her face prickled with the sensation of something wet traveling down it. He had buried the knife in the wood, nicking her cheek. With a heave he yanked her up onto the handle of his favorite weapon, crushing her throat momentarily in the process. When Myers let go she found herself suspended in the air. 

Myers' cock was already hard under his clothing, and with his hands now free, he spent no extra time yanking his uniform down to his hips. In the light of the generator, she could make out about half a dozen circular scars dotted across his chest, as well as countless straight lined ones covering his skin. His muscles were toned and strong, and in this light nothing was left to the imagination when it came to the massive cock he sported. It was as pale as him, and large in length and girth- perfectly fitting for the behemoth in front of her. She was surprised he had managed to fit inside of her the first time. Maybe it had been a blessing that she hadn't had to live with the pain of being torn open by him. His masked remained were it was, placed securely on his head. Even in the light she couldn't make out what was behind that dirty piece of plastic. She was startled out of her thoughts as a fist slammed into the wall above her head, cracking the cheap plaster. Myers stooped so that his mask was level what type her shoulder. She felt searing breath wash over her skin as he nuzzled his mask against her. Her face was a burning bright red: This was humiliating, couldn't he just fuck her and get it over with? Wasn't it already bad enough, why did he have to drag it out? The last time she had been raped by him, at least she had the luxury of facing away. Now she was forced to be a spectator in her own show, unable to tear her eyes away as he forced himself between her legs. Myers lined himself up, taking a few moments to hover there. The seconds ticked by, and she finally she just couldn't handle it anymore. "Hurry UP you FUCKING MONSTER!" She shouted at him, with gritted teeth and rage in her words. Nea would find herself regretting saying anything when Myers grabbed her throat and slammed her head against the wall. Once, twice, again and again until she could barely think or breath. That's when he began to fuck her, slamming his hips into her with the force of a powerful beast. Barely conscious, Nea could only dig her nails into Myers' back and weep into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, please stopp.. stoppit..." Her words ran together like wet paint until her begging was only incoherent mumbling. His victims' cries only fueled the killers, and he found himself speeding up and grunting with each forceful thrust he pushed into her. Again and again for what felt like eternity Nea could only hang onto him for dear life. Everything hurt, her wounds were being torn open almost as badly as her poor cunt. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pushing her shaking body closer to him. In this moment it was all she could think to do- as a drowning man holds onto a log in the middle of a storm. Sweat dotted across both of their backs, and Nea was dimly aware of Myers' mask brushing up against her neck. Suddenly she felt sharp teeth pressing against her skin. He had pulled his mask up a few inches off his face, just enough so that he could sink his teeth into her. The bite was deep, cutting through soft flesh and into the muscle. She tensed up, tearing her nails through his shoulder blades and leaving deep gouges in his flesh. And then something which she never thought she'd do happened- Nea Karlsson let out a soft moan. It was barely audible, but there was no doubt that it had happened. What she had done had surprised Myers enough to stop fucking her. He stilled, tilting his head towards her face. Absolute silence filled the air, Nea could feel his evil gaze on her. 

That's when she realized that either she escaped now, or she'd meet a fate worse than death. Because of this she did something that she would've never even dared to have thought of in any other moment- she pulled his mask off; or tried to at least. Myers let out an angry cry- the first time she had heard him make any vocal noise- and pushed himself away from her. She had succeeded in pulling it up to his nose, and he had shielded his face from her as he turned around to fix it. Kicking backwards, she dislodged herself from the knife holding her up and hit the floor running. She didn't stop until she was well past the gate and into the fog. Well behind her, Myers was out on the street. His mask was repositioned back onto his face, though his uniform still hung halfway off of him. Nobody could guess what was going on in the killers' mind, but one thing was sure; The Shape had a new favorite in the Entities realm. He was already planning, something that was worse than all the other pains he had inflicted upon Nea. The next time he caught her, she wouldn't make it out unscathed- he would make her his or he'd break her trying.


	4. Take a breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two gay idiots kissing in a stream, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like the preface this by saying that this chapter is less my usual thing and more of a kind of fluff between Nea and Meg. If you guys are looking for the hardcore stuff you won't find much of it in this particular chapter, though there still is smut and some minor gore. After this it'll be your regularly scheduled horrorporn! And oh boy do I have a goodie for you guys next time.

Leaving Myers and the trial behind her, Nea found herself almost comforted by the seemingly endless fog that surrounded her. She could feel the pain of her many injuries, but they felt dull, far away from her consciousness. It was mere minutes before the air around her had changed and she found herself nearing the campfire. She was not surprised- nor did she feel much of anything- to see the familiar glow through the fog, not even when she found herself alone save for Meg, who was sleeping on a nearby log. Her friend looked so peaceful, so unaffected by everything that had happened to all of them. The tagger felt a tang of guilt when she realized she was almost jealous of how unaffected Meg looked there. Silently tiptoeing around her, as to not disturb the sleeping runner, Nea continued past her into the dark forest that surrounded their little world.

When she had first come to this place there were only a few of them. Now, with more than twice that of which she had originally started with, the campfire was a little more than crowded: it was hard to find peace and quiet near the safety of the light. Most were too afraid to brave the woods, fearing that they'd end up somewhere worse than where they already were. That was their mistake though, she thought bitterly, nothing was worse than here. After she had made friends with Meg, the athlete had shown her their own private place: a narrow but deep creek that ran between the boundaries of their world and the fog. The water there was warm, and on some days it was Nea's only solace.

Standing by the edge of the shore, she stripped herself of her clothes, peeling the bloodied and dirty pieces of fabric from her body. She flinched when she noticed her reflection in the strangely mirror-like water. To say the least, Nea was a mess; she was covered head to toe in bruises and deep gashes, it was a wonder that she had survived the encounter with Myers. An underlying thought kept working its way into her mind, one she had tried her best to push away- how, for just a moment, she enjoyed the feeling Myers had given her. His rape of her had been so primal, so terrifying. It was a dizzying and addictive feeling and she felt terrified of what it could mean to feel this way. She gritted her teeth, pushing the thought out of her head. The survivor refused to allow herself to think about what had happened for one more second, unless she go insane, as she had watched others do too many times. In this world you had two things; hope and ones sanity.

Stepping into the water, she found it a satisfying temperature. Water stung her wounds as she waded to the middle and crouched down. Instead of cursing at her many wounds, Nea welcomed the pain. It reminded her that she had won her trial. She was alive, and somewhere she knew that Myers was being punished for losing her. Even with that in her mind, she found herself beginning to cry gently with her arms wrapped around herself, as if she could protect her being from everything that had already happened. Running her arms gingerly over her body, tears sprang up and spilled down her muddy cheeks. The numbness was receding, and with it all of the thoughts she had been keeping at bay crashed back into her mind like a wave. Her desperate sobs rang out through the forest, echoing between the trees all the way to the campfire.

A disturbance in the water softened her cries. She knew it was Meg even before the other survivor had put her hand on her shoulder. Nea flinched away from the touch, and the instinctive movement made her feel guilty. It wasn't Meg that had hurt her, and although her reaction was understandable it made her feel bad nonetheless. The hand faltered but did not drop, and instead Meg gave her a gentle squeeze. Softly, her friend pulled her around to face her. Meg let out a sympathetic hiss at the sight that had greeted her. Even only seeing what she could in the water, it already looked bad: A long, deep wound ran itself up her left thigh, and Nea looked like she had taken a tumble down a mountain with all of the nicks and bruises she had acquired. Not only that, but it was almost as if her inner light had dimmed a little- she looked duller, less real. Nea tried her best to ignore the stare Meg was giving her, but it was hard to ignore the sympathetic pain that radiated from the other survivor. Instead of looking into Megs face, her eyes wandered down the athletes body. She had shed herself of clothing as well, and like the other survivors, her body was covered in lightened scars. Some were more prominent than others, but they all carried the look of an injury healed many years ago. Slowly, as if Meg was trying to soothe a timid animal, she pulled Nea into a hug. At first she was stiff as a board, terrified of the touch yet relieved at the same time. As the minutes ticked by Nea was able to loosen up, grasping Meg in a strong hug as if she was a rock in a raging river. The tears resumed their trail down her cheek, dripping down the athletes shoulder. Pulling back, Meg pulled her hand up to wipe the wetness from Nea's face. Without words she already knew what had happened,- it was easy to put two and two together- maybe not the details but they shared a moment of acknowledgement between each other. Constantly being in deadly situations, the survivors shared a special, nearly unbreakable bond with each other. They knew each other so well that many things went unspoken, some were even able to seek out their friends' auras within a relatively short distance. It's what had gotten them all through trials together so many times.

Meg took her friends' hand, intertwining their fingers together. All she wanted in this moment was to make her feel better. She would do anything for a fellow survivor, and several times she had paid for that mentality. Pulling Nea with her, they slowly waded their way upstream. There was a large, smooth rock submerged in the water with just enough enough room for the both of them. Sitting down in the creek, Nea folded her legs under her with her back turned to Meg. The water swirled under them, and their own little prison was peacefully quiet for the moment. Sitting here, Nea could almost reason that everything was near perfect. But it wasn't, they were in hellish reality that was a constant waking nightmare. Even this moment was like torture, because she knew that at any moment they could both be whisked away into another match.

Meg knew that her friend was in a deep, dark place in her head and she felt an unsettling hopelessness at not being able to pull her out of it. Even having shared that feeling with her before, nothing she could say felt right at the moment. So, she decided to do what she could; distract Nea for a little while, anything to pull her out of that place familiar dark place in the back of her mind. Meg wet her hands and began to work on her friends back, massaging her fingers into the skin and slowly washing away all of the grime that covered her. In the Entities' realm, wounds healed fast once they were taken care of. Once Neas' injuries were cleaned and dressed, even the worst ones would heal in a matter of minutes. Nea allowed her friend to take care of her, though she had to fight the urge to hide herself in shame, especially when Meg turned her around to face her. Their ceremony was quiet, nothing broke the silence save for the sound of water dripping through Megs' fingers and down Neas' skin. She worked her way up Neas' stomach, across her breasts, taking great care to gently clean the scrapes and gashes that dotted her. When she noticed the deep wound on Neas' thigh, the survivor couldn't help but sigh unhappily. Her fingers were shaking as she gently brushed the mud and dried blood away, but the wound was almost to much to look at. In a normal situation it would need stitches, here all she had was some gauze and tape, and although Nea was quiet it was easy to tell how much pain she was in, and how hard the survivor had to fight to remain still. Once she had done all she could do, she looked up at the deep and disturbingly clean bite that Myers had torn through her. The wound was deep, with two crescent shapes incisions opposing each other. The skin around it was dark and bruised, as if the sheer force of the monster who had done this was many times stronger than a man. Even now, long after the match was finished, the wound still bled. Myers had nearly severed the soft muscle tissue lying underneath her collarbone.

Seeing this made Meg angry, more angry than she had ever been at the Entity. Not only that, but she felt an underlying sense of jealousy from seeing Nea marked. He did not earn the right to mark her, and she knew that an obsession oriented killer like him had done what he did for a reason. It was a single bite, placed very purposefully on her collarbone so that it wouldn't be hidden by Nea's tank tops. She knew it was selfish and beyond fucked up to think that way, but she felt almost territorial over her friend. The two were never involved in romance- and she doubted they were would be- but they had shared the same bed on a number of occasions. She had been there for Nea, helped her throughout everything and taken care of her through each trial. So how dare Myers come in and mark her as his when he had done nothing to deserved it? It was this train of thoughts, however misplaced, that drove Meg to do what she did. She leaned forward, grabbing onto Nea's shoulder with one hand and pushing her head away to expose her neck with the other. Nea clutched the back of Megs head, too surprised to do anything as her friend then bit down right next to Myers' mark. The tagger flinched violently, knocking her head against Megs. Instead of yanking her away, Nea held onto Meg like a steel trap, refusing to let go as Meg tore messily into her flesh, wrenching her jaw against the soft skin with all of her strength. Nea could do nothing more as only pain filled her mind and Megs hot breath on her skin singed her down to her core. When Meg pulled back, 32 incisions dotted her pale skin. It was smaller, and more shallow, but the survivor had put a lot of force into the bite- it was sure to scar over. Nea felt dazed as Meg licked her inflicted wound apologetically, sending shivers down her spine and right between her legs. Her head was filled with fog, and she was only dimly aware of her friend hovering in front of her vision, a worried look plaguing her features.

Meg licked her lips, some of Nea's blood was smeared across them and the strong metal taste made her wrinkle her face. She had tasted her own blood several times after it had spewed up her throats but never had she had another survivors. Looking at Nea's faraway expression, she anxiously clasped her friends' good shoulder, leaning in close to look into her eyes. Had she gone too far? That, she reasoned with herself, was obvious, but was Nea angry at her for it? When she spoke, her mouth felt like it was full of cotton. "Are you-" whatever she was going to say next was interrupted by Nea yanking her head back by her hair, crushing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Meg could only give a surprised shout as she swiftly climbed on top of the athletes' lap to straddle her. Nea nuzzled into Megs' neck, kissing and biting her throat and tearing her nails down her back like a wild animal. Meg was surprised stiff, with her friend naked on her lap, grinding herself against her leg. How had everything changed in just a matter of a few seconds? Even through her confusion, she couldn't avert her gaze as her friends perky breasts filled her vision. Nea looked amazing, and seeing her like that, feeling her grind on her... Meg made a conscious decision to throw caution to the wind, and just like that her patience snapped. She pushed Nea off of her and try both went tumbling into the water. The two grappled each other, both fighting for dominance as they gasped for air in the shallow stream. One minute Meg was grinding her leg mercilessly into Nea's cunt while she moaned and mewled like a needy kit, and the next it was Meg on her back with nails raking down her chest so hard that it left welts in their wake, and Nea's deft fingers slipping inside her and pumping her with such a vengeance that Meg could barely think. They tore through each other, neither holding back for even a moment. One would gain the upper hand, and then soon lose it sometimes mere seconds later- whether that be on purpose or not was debatable. For the first time in what felt like forever Nea didn't feel helpless, not like a useless toy just to be fucked. She was no longer under someone else's control and she reveled in it. Somewhere along the line it was Meg who was deemed the winner when she accidentally tore Nea's thigh further open, causing the survivor to let out a scream that made the Entities' crows take to the sky. With blood freely pooling into the water Nea wrapped her legs around Megs head, grinding into her face with such a powerful sense of passion that it surprised even herself. Not long after she came hard enough that darkness pooled around her vision, and the encounter had left her with little strength to spare. Meg gathered her up in her arms and brought her to the shore, helping Nea dress before pulling on her own clothes. Hand in hand, they trudged back towards the campfire, towards warmth, friends, and hope.

(Here's an extra little thing I decided to put at the bottom as an "after the credits" scene.)  
Arriving at the campfire, they were greeted with a wonderful sight. All of the survivors were together in one place for the first time in a long time. There was laughter, ringing merrily out through the trees, and almost everyone genuinely looked happy to see the two. Bill looked a little miffed, but he was always cranky. Sitting down on a log, Meg and Nea enjoyed the company of their friends. "Hey!" Jake shouted across the campfire. "Can you two keep it down next time?" Oops- they had been caught. Nea laughed as Meg hid her face in her jacket. All seemed right in the world, for that moment. Somewhere in the woods, bright orange eyes glowed in the darkness. The huntress, her body contorted into a monstrosity, stared a the campfire from a distance with hatred burning through her. She had one thought, playing on repeat in her twisted mind like a broken record:

I'll make you pay, little hare.


End file.
